Le collège du Désir
by Pretty Little Plume
Summary: Ce collège n'est pas comme les autres. Normalement, on n'apprend pas les potions aphrodisiaques ou certaines positions dans les autres écoles... Hermione est néanmoins élève dans ce collège. Et lors de ses examens, elle va devoir faire équipe avec son pire ennemi: Drago Malefoy. Qui, soit dit en passant, s'avère être un merveilleux amant...
1. Chapter 1

**Le collège du Désir**

**Chapitre 1 -_ Mise en bouche_**

**Bonjour bonjour ! Je vous présente ma nouvelle fiction ! Notée M, alors passez votre chemin si vous n'avez pas l'âge requis... Ou faites comme si!**

**Disclaimer:**** Le monde fantastique d'Harry Potter n'appartient qu'à JK Rowling...**

Hermione déambulait dans les couloirs du collège du Désireux. La taille et la forme de cette école ressemblait un peu à son ancien Poudlard, c'est vrai. A une chose près : au lieu d'apprendre l'histoire de la magie, ils apprenaient l'histoire du sexe au lieu d'apprendre les propriétés des plantes tue-mouches, ils apprenaient les propriétés d'herbes aphrodisiaques et les potions n'étaient pas des remèdes contre les furoncles, mais des lubrifiants et des stimulants.

Il y avait également une autre différence par rapport à sa précédente école. Ici, les uniformes n'étaient pas faits de pulls, de chemises et de cravates. Mais plutôt d'une simple culotte pour les filles, et d'un boxer en coton pour les garçons, et encore, ce sous-vêtement, féminin comme masculin, n'était porté qu'en hiver. C'était comme s'emmitoufler dans une écharpe en été : inutile. Autrement dit, il n'y avait pas de secrets à partager. Pour tout le monde.

La collégienne dépassa un groupe d'adolescents qui se masturbaient devant un trio de demoiselles qui passaient leur chemin en les ignorants. Hermione avait emmené dans son lit plus des trois quarts des garçons de l'école. Aujourd'hui, nous vivions dans un monde où pour réussir, il fallait coucher. Beaucoup de ceux qui étudiaient ici voulaient travailler dans des maisons closes ou dans le monde du strip-tease (c'était le nouveau business, qui marchait tout aussi bien que la finance ou la défense).

Hermione déambulait donc dans les couloirs du collège, accompagnée de Cho. Cette dernière parlait de son nouveau tatouage sur son bas-ventre, une licorne dont la corne pointait ses parties intimes.

Les deux élèves se dirigeaient vers leur cours de travaux pratiques. La salle se trouvait dans une grande pièce chauffée par deux cheminées. Il y avait des matelas, des lits à baldaquins, des tapis de sol pour les étirements, des mezzanines et des lits superposés : il y avait toutes les tailles, toutes les formes, toutes les différentes matières.

Lorsque les filles arrivèrent, elles ne furent pas surprises de voir déjà d'autres de leurs camarades s'entraîner. Parmi eux, Harry expliquait à Ginny, agenouillée à ses pieds et tenant dans ses mains son engin, comment exécuter telle position. Sans s'arrêter, Hermione et Cho les rejoignirent. Elles eurent à peine le temps de poser leurs sacs, que déjà le professeur, Mr James Courtney, arriva.

C'était un homme élégant, grand et musclé, sans pour autant être épais. Il avait des cheveux en bataille, d'un noir de jais, et des yeux de la même couleur, se qui s'harmonisait parfaitement avec sa peau blanche. Il s'affichait nu, sans être gêné, et sans gêner les élèves.

- Bonjour à tous ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix joyeuse. Veuillez sortir votre manuel et l'ouvrir page 23…

Hermione fouilla un moment dans sa besace et en sortit son manuel _Kama Sutra_, à la belle couverture rose, et l'ouvrit à la page 23. Sur la double page s'étalait un couple, effectuant une position particulière. Au dessus était inscrit en grosses lettres « Position Hawaï ». En effet, pour une meilleure compréhension, chaque position portait des noms différents et assez simples, pour éviter des s'emmêler les pinceaux. Mieux valait dire, par exemple : « Et si on faisait un Rodéo ? », plutôt que : « Et si tu me prenais en pivot inversé tandis que je retiens ton linga dans mon yoni ? ».

Mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de lire le descriptif, car James, qui avait déjà enfilé un préservatif, reprit la parole et demanda :

- Il me faudrait une volontaire…

Evidemment, toutes les filles présentes levèrent la main, ce qui ne déplu pas aux garçons qui avaient une vue plongeante sur leurs poitrines. Qui pouvait résister au charme de l'enseignant ? Hermione eut l'honneur de servir d'assistante.

James lui demanda de s'allonger à plat ventre et d'écarter les jambes. Il s'assit à califourchon sur sa jambe gauche, tout en expliquant aux autres :

- Vous vous asseyez sur l'une des jambes, puis vous la pénétrez tout en levant l'autre jambe…

Joignant la parole au geste, il leva la jambe droite et inséra « la clé » dans la serrure. Hermione se cambra sous l'effet du choc de cette sensation si agréable, puis poussa un soupir d'aise. Le professeur effectua quelques mouvements de va-et-vient, puis retira en douceur son sexe.

Bien, maintenant que vous avez vu comment faire, vous allez vous mettre par deux et vous entraîner. Je vais passer dans chaque binôme pour pouvoir vous corriger et vous améliorez.

Hermione se releva et balaya la salle de classe du regard. Le seul garçon encore disponible était Blaise Zabini.

Blaise était un grand gaillard à la peau sombre, avec qui Hermione avait couché au moins 5 fois. Blaise eut un grand sourire en voyant Hermione s'approcher de lui. En guise d'accueil, il l'embrassa langoureusement, ce qui, dans le monde moldu ou dans les autres collèges, était l'équivalent de faire la bise.

Hermione s'allongea de bonne grâce sur un matelas libre, juste à côté de Ginny et d'Harry, qui semblaient déjà au septième ciel. Blaise suivit à la lettre les instructions. Il pénétra tout doucement la jeune fille, tout en levant sa jambe libre. Il commença des mouvements de va-et-vient, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement. Leur respiration devint de plus en plus haletante, à mesure que Blaise accélérait la cadence. Hermione commença à pousser des petits cris de désir, qui retentissaient avec les autres dans la grande salle.

Blaise empoigna les cheveux de sa partenaire, et profita du sentiment de domination qui l'empara. Ils les tiraient à chaque coup de reins, et à chaque fois que sa partenaire gémissait, il se délectait de cette sensation de supériorité.

Hermione leva la jambe encore plus haute pour procurer une plus large gamme de plaisir. Blaise lâcha ses cheveux et commença à lui titiller les seins : il les massa, les frictionna, les pétrissant entre ses mains. Certes la jeune fille avait des petites pommes d'amour, mais selon Blaise, cela valait mieux que toutes ces filles qui se les faisaient refaire.

Hermione était au comble de sa joie. Décidément, Blaise était vraiment doué. Il murmura des mots incompréhensibles. Hermione, quand à elle, était très claire :

- Oh oui…Oh oui…Encore…Plus vite, plus vite !

La jeune fille agrippait la house du matelas de toutes ses forces. C'était tout simplement jouissif. Ruisselante de sueur, elle effectua un tour d'horizon : chaque duo montrait beaucoup de plaisir. Le professeur s'approcha en douceur d'eux, et commença à conseiller Blaise sur l'orientation qu'il pouvait effectuer.

Suivant les consignes, le jeune homme se redressa un peu, pénétrant encore plus profondément. Hermione eut un moment d'extase. Humm, comme s'était bon. La jeune Griffondor n'en était pas à sa première fois : entre les rendez-vous coquins le soir et les cours, elle avait eu l'occasion de passer entre les mains de pas mal de garçons. Pourtant, elle apprenait chaque jour, et ne pouvait pas rester indifférente face aux sensations que lui procuraient ses prétendants.

James frappa dans ses mains pour annoncer la fin des cours. Délicatement, Blaise sortit de son corps et se releva. La jeune fille l'aida à enlever l'habit plein de sperme qu'était le préservatif, puis le jeta à la poubelle, n'osant pas imaginer les dégâts qu'aurait fait la colonie de spermatozoïdes.

Hermione se releva également, et se dirigea vers l'endroit où elle avait posé son sac en début de cours. Elle retrouva Ginny, tout sourire, qui s'étalait sur l'acte qu'elle venait d'échanger avec Harry, son petit copain. Les deux amies sortirent de la salle, et se dirigèrent vers le cours suivant, celui des « langues ».

- Tu n'as pas oublié que les examens sont dans une semaine ?

Oh non, Hermione n'avait pas oublié. Le CLITORIS, Certificat International du Sexe. Elle devrait faire équipe avec un jeune homme lors de chaque épreuve : or, elle ne le saurait que le jour-même. Oh non, Hermione n'avait pas oublié.

**Ta daam ! Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? Reviews !**

**Je vous avait prévenu, ca va être quasiment tout le temps comme ça !**

**P.L.P**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Hermione attendait dans la salle. Aujourd'hui se déroulaient les examens individuels. La semaine s'était passée à une vitesse affolante. Elle avait révisé les cours théoriques, en bonne petite miss-je-sais-tout. Elle s'était entrainée sur des mannequins animés, et également sur des garçons consentants. Elle allait devoir passer dans les premières, par ordre alphabétique. Assise à côté de Ginny, elle se rongeait les ongles.

Chaque élève avait reçu une liste, montrant ce que chacun devait faire. Pour sa part, elle devait être soumise et ne rien dire. Si elle devenait une prostituée, son rêve (presque aussi bien qu'être chirurgien, et beaucoup enviait celles et ceux qui passaient avec succès le diplôme), elle devrait parfaire les avances de ses clients. Ceux qui revenaient de leurs entretiens paraissaient ou sereins, ou anxieux. Certains disaient : « J'ai foiré, j'ai foiré !», tandis que d'autres, rassurés : « Pfft ! C'est du gâteau ! Elle a été trop impressionnée par mon corps apollonien ! ».

Enfin, le professeur Rogue passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et appela Hermione. Celle-ci se leva, et épousseta ses habits. Lors des examens, le port de vêtements d'écoliers étaient obligatoire.

La collégienne passa la porte et s'arrêta en plein milieu de la pièce. Le professeur de potion ferma avec soin la porte à clé, et se retourna vers la lauréate.

- Professeur… On ne devait pas…Juste passer un entretien ?

Le professeur sourit et s'approcha de la jeune fille. Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche, et s'approcha encore plus près d'elle. Leurs peaux se touchaient presque. Il chuchota à l'oreille de la jeune fille :

- Allonges-toi sur la table et écarte très légèrement les jambes…

Hermione s'exécuta, et allongea son dos sur le support, mais laissa ses jambes pendre dans le vide. Elle sentait Rogue derrière elle. L'homme se positionna debout devant elle. Il commença à lui masser les épaules pour la détendre. Au contact des mains expérimentées sur sa peau, Hermione frémit. Elle pouvait sentir son corps à quelques millimètres d'elle.

- Professeur…chuchota-t-elle d'une voix basse et anormalement rauque, ce n'est pas une position digne…

- C'est vous qui dites ça ? se moqua-t-il doucement. Je vous ai bien vu jouir aux assauts de Blaise…

Les mains descendirent lentement le long de ses bras blancs, lui arrachant un gémissement.

- Il se trouve que je suis un peu jaloux, souffla-t-il dans son oreille.

Hermione pouvait voir la petite bosse qui tendait son pantalon au niveau de son entrejambe.

- Je voudrais, moi aussi, que tu pousses des cris de plaisir…

Ah, le professeur avait commencé à la tutoyer.

Les mains remontèrent le long des bras. Hermione fut parcourue d'un long frisson.

- On ne peut pas… Professeur…

- Je sais, je sais…Ou plutôt non, je ne sais pas le goût que tu as ! marmonna-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille pour l'embrasser.

Hermione n'osait pas bouger. Jamais on ne lui avait fait l'amour ainsi…C'était toujours elle qui dominait, mais à présent, il y avait un petit changement de rôle qui ne lui déplaisait pas. Elle succombait aux baisers… disons mordants…de son partenaire. Rogue posa ses mains sur ses hanches, et s'approcha encore plus près de la « serrure ».

- Ce n'est pas bien… Mais s'il-vous -plaît, continuez ! grogna Hermione

Elle le sentit se presser encore plus fort contre ses fesses. Les mains caressaient maintenant le bas de son ventre, et remonter doucement, la faisant languir, vers sa poitrine. Toujours aussi délicatement, les mains déboutonnèrent la chemise blanche de l'écolière.

Sa respiration était de plus en plus irrégulière. Les joues en feu. La culotte humide. Severus arracha la chemise, et découvrit un joli petit soutien-gorge noir. Lentement, les mains remontèrent et se glissèrent dans son dos. A l'évidence, l'enseignant n'en était pas à son coup d'essai, car il dégrafa le sous-vêtement très habilement. Il tomba par terre dans un léger bruissement de tissu.

Hermione avait fermé les yeux durant toute l'opération, et quand elle les rouvrit, Rogue avait lui aussi ôté sa chemise. Il était étonnamment musclé, mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de le contempler aussi longtemps qu'elle le voulait, car déjà l'enseignant s'était penché et mordillait doucement le sein qui s'offrait à lui.

La jeune fille augmenta la pression en maintenant fermement la tête contre son sein. Après quelques minutes de sensations intenses et de grognements mutuels, Rogue se redressa.

- Lève tes jambes sur mes épaules, ordonna-t-il

Hermione ne se fit pas prier. Snape déboutonna son pantalon et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. A présent, il avait une magnifique vue plongeante sur le dessous de la jupe. Il l'arracha sans ménagement, et s'arrêta devant le petit slip en coton blanc humide.

L'homme posa sa main sur le tissu. Hermione hocha légèrement la tête en signe d'acquiescement et la main sur sa culotte commença à la caresser. D'abord doucement, l'effleurant à peine. Mais la jeune fille voulait que son maître continu. Elle plaqua sa propre main contre celle de l'homme, et l'obligea à masser.

Le professeur continua ses caresses érotiques à travers le tissu, massant le clitoris gonflé. Hermione ne cessait de gémir de plaisir. Elle était parfaitement conforme aux consignes qu'on lui avait imposées : délicieusement et totalement soumise.

Elle savait que de petites caméras dissimulées un peu partout la filmaient, mais elle s'en fichait éperdument, et accentua encore la pression sur la main de son amant.

Ce dernier, amusé, murmura :

- Tu es si chaude… Et si humide ! Je ne savais pas que je pouvais produire de tels effets !

Hermione entendit sa culotte atterrir par terre. Rogue caressa encore un peu l'entre-jambe, faisant monter l'excitation chez la jeune fille. Puis, après un énième grognement de sa part, il posa délicatement sa main sur son sexe. Il joua un moment avec les petits poils noir, puis son doigt, de lui-même entra entre les deux lèvres mouillées.

- Oh ! glapit Hermione face à cette brusque sensation

Rogue voulut le retirer, mais la jeune femme l'en empêcha.

- Non ! Je veux dire… Continuez, ne vous arrêtez pas…

- C'est exactement ce que je compte faire !

Il en entra un deuxième, puis l'annuaire, les tourna et les retourna, en enleva un et en remit un, fit des petits mouvements de ciseaux, puis quand il estima que le vagin de sa soumise était prêt, il prit son engin dans sa main. Il le caressa un peu, pour être sûr qu'il serait bien rigide et droit.

Enfin, il guida son sexe gonflé de désir vers l'embouchure. Hermione sentit le gland contre ses fesses. Le professeur hésitait à la pénétrer…

S'appuyant sur ses avant-bras, Hermione donna un formidable coup de rein, et le professeur la pénétra.

- Ahhh…fût l'unique son qui sortit des deux bouches.

Les mouvements de va-et-vient devinrent de plus en plus puissants et profonds. Hermione se retenait de gémir, laissant le plaisir exalter chez son maître.

- Crie…Hurle ton plaisir…Dis-moi que tu jouis…Je veux t'entendre souffrir…Je veux que tu me supplies…chuchota-t-il

Hermione sourit et commença à hurler. A chaque pénétration, elle gémissait bruyamment, elle agrippait les rebords de la table.

- Je vous en prie, prenez-moi !

Rogue comprit aussitôt ce qui les mènerait au septième ciel. Il donna un formidable coup de rein, plus puissant que les autres, plus profond, le meilleur de tous. Une explosion de sensation et d'émotions se produit dans le bas ventre d'Hermione.

- Oh ! s'écria de nouveau la jeune fille

Le professeur s'arrêta, mais ne retira pas pour autant son engin de son corps. Il se pencha, modifiant ainsi l'angle de pénétration, pour mordre l'épaule blanche et bien ronde qui s'offrait à lui.

Délicatement, il retira son sexe et s'écarta un peu de la table. Gravement, il ordonna à ce qu'Hermione le rhabille, mais sans pour autant toucher son pénis. Docile, la jeune élève se baissa, et remonta lentement le boxer sur les parties intimes de son « client », et effectua la même chose avec le pantalon. Elle l'aida à enfiler sa chemise, et avant de boutonner chaque bouton, elle embrassait le torse de l'enseignant.

Une fois que Rogue fut habillé, Hermione remonta en vitesse sa jupe.

Merci bien, mademoiselle. Demain, vous passerez un second examen, mais cette fois-ci avec deux clients… Vous recevrez un descriptif des tâches à effectuer demain matin par hibou. Vous saurez votre note ainsi que votre appréciation dans une semaine, lorsque vous aurez rempli chaque «mission».

Sur ce, il ouvrit la porte, et l'invita à partir. Alors qu'Hermione était dans le couloir, il appela Ginny. Cette dernière passa devant la jeune fille, droite comme un piquet, et s'engouffra à son tour dans la pièce. La porte se referma sur Rogue, et Hermione perçut le léger déclic d'une clé qu'on tourne dans la serrure.

**Et voilà le second chapitre ! **

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Les descriptions, l'originalité... Avez-vous des idées pour d'autres éventuelles épreuves ? Des personnages à voir absolument ? Voulez-vous que Drago entre tout de suite en scène, ou est-ce que vous préférez attendre un peu, pour qu'Hermione soit encore plus surprise face à son expérience ?**

**Reviews ! **

**A plus ! P.L.P**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Hermione était allongée, nue, sur le lit, et se demandait qui pourrait être son futur prétendant. Mmm, non, _ses_ futurs prétendants. En effet, comme l'avait prédit le professeur Rogue qui l'avait évaluée dans le test de soumission, Hermione avait reçu ce matin une lettre indiquant ce qu'elle devrait faire.

Deux clients se présenteraient à elle. Son but était de les mener à bout. De les essouffler. De les épuiser. Mais attention ! Pas de contact buccal avec les parties intimes. Hermione sourit. C'était son domaine, pas de problème. Seulement...

Elle n'avait jamais agi avec deux clients à la fois.

Tant pis, se dit-elle. Elle n'aurait qu'a mettre le paquet. Après tout, même si c'était une expérience nouvelle, elle pourrait remporter des points sur sa technique. Oui, elle miserait tout là-dessus aujourd'hui.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre sombre s'ouvrit, et une femme apparu, puis s'effaça devant les deux hommes qui la suivait.

Hermione rajusta son masque vénitien, et observa les nouveaux venus. Ils avaient la peau mate, légèrement huilée. De magnifiques tablettes de chocolat, les yeux bleus, les cheveux sombres.

Hermione fut stupéfaite. Est-ce qu'elle voyait double ? Non, bien sûr que non.. Ses clients étaient des jumeaux !

- Connor et Cullum, je suppose...dit-elle dans un souffle.

Le dénommé Connor était facilement reconnaissable, car son nez était cassé, comme un tueur à gages ou un ancien boxeur. Mais il n'était pas dans le rôle d'une prostituée de poser des questions.

- Mon Dieu ! s'écria Cullum. Tu es si séduisante...

- Oh, mais je suis sûre que je suis plus que ça, mon beau ! répondit Hermione en agitant ses fesses devant eux. Quant à toi, Connor, je suis persuadée que tu trouvera un fruit à ton goût, à toi aussi...

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un sourire, et grimpèrent sur le lit, pour se placer à côté de leur papillon de nuit. Hermione s'allongea sur le dos, offrant son corps en entier à eux. Elle prit la tête de Connor, et l'approcha de son bas-ventre, tandis que de l'autre main, elle invita Cullum à lui lécher les seins.

Les deux embrassait fougeusement. L'un s'attaquait au nombril, tandis que l'autre s'escrimait avec les tétons. Hermione ronronna doucement, puis se souvint brusquement des consignes qu'on lui avait donné. Ce n'était pas assez éprouvant à son goût.

A voix haute, elle exprima son idée, puis les deux hommes se placèrent dans une figure compliquée.

Cullum eut l'honneur de commencer en premier les festivités. Il se plaça à genoux devant elle, et pris ses jambes jointes d'une main, et guida le bassin de sa chérie de l'autre. Pendant ce temps là, Connor embrassait lentement Hermione, ce qui ne le déplut pas.

D'un côté, il y avait une danse sensuelle. Hermione sentait les rebonds des castagnettes de son homme sur ses fesses rebondies. Il la pénétrait sauvagement. Des cris fusaient, sans pudeur. Cullum caressait doucement le clitoris qui s'offait devant lui, procurant ainsi une nouvelle vague de sensation.

De l'autre côté, c'était un ballet compliqué des langues. Elles se touchaient, se reconnaissaient, s'embrassaient, se collaient pour s'éloigner après, puis se contournaient, comme un lion tournerait en cage. Hermione mordait doucement la lèvre inférieure de son danseur, le faisant pousser un petit grognement d'aise.

- Han...Han... On avait raison, Hermione... Mmm... Tu es infatigable... Han...Han... Tues-moi sur le champ, je ne me défendrais même pas... Han...Han...disait Cullum

Hermione arrêta d'embrasser Connor un moment, le temps de reprendre son souffle, et de répondre:

- Pas tout de suite... D'abord, je veux vous apprendre...Han...Han...Comment ça marche avec moi...Oh oui...

Comme si c'était prémédité, ils changèrent de position. Hermione était à quatre pattes, et tandis que Connor la prenait par derrière, à genoux, Cullum carressait les cheveux de sa jolie pute, alors qu'elle léchait ses abdominaux.

Hermione savait que dans la pièce à côté, des spécialistes examinaient le rythme cardiaque de chacun, regardant si elle les menaient vraiment à bout. La jeune fille leva les yeux vers celui qu'elle faisait languir, et vit des perles de sueur couler sur son visage. Satisfaite, elle continua avec encore plus de labeur...

L'instant présent était parfait. Hermione ne saurait dire combien de positions elle a effectué, combien de fois ses partenaires ont criés, combien de fois ils l'ont suppliée d'arrêter... Mais elle savait qu'ils aimaient ça. C'est donc confiante qu'elle se rhabilla, tandis que le professeur MacGonagall lui indiquaient les prochaines épreuves.

- Reposez-vous. Ce midi, vous recevrez une autre lettre. Cette épreuve s'effectura dans l'eau. Là encore, pas de contact buccal avec les parties intimes. Vous pourrez démontrer vos talents lors de l'évaluation finale. Un homme haut placé a accepté de nous rendre visite, et vous avez l'honneur de passer à l'acte pour lui. Nous vous noterons, bien entendu, mais l'avis de cet invité est déterminant... Si vous échouez ici, vous ne pourrez plus continuer les épreuves. Tâchez donc de le satisfaire. Je compte sur toi.

**Et voilà une nouvelle épreuve d'accomplie pour Hermione ! **

**Je sais que beaucoup se demandent quand est-ce que le beau Drago va entrer en scène, mais ne vous en faites pas ! Je garde le meilleur pour la fin ! **

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos remarques, vos avis et vos idées ! Certaines étaient très intéressantes, d'ailleurs ce chapitre m'a été inspiré ! **

**Merci encore, et à bientôt ! **


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

" La déesse Aphrodite, de la beauté, de l'amour et des plaisirs est, selon la croyance populaire, née de la mer, fécondée par le sexe d'Ouranos : _« tout autour, une blanche écume sortait du membre divin. De cette écume une fille se forma»_ (Théogonie).  
L'idée, bien qu'abstraite à l'époque, de faire l'amour dans l'eau, était née elle aussi. Elle revêt depuis une dimension érotique importante.

L'été, la chaleur et l'humidité ambiantes, les corps à moitié nus et les torses huilés font naître des désirs qu'il est parfois difficile de contrôler. Les corps à moitié dévêtus expriment la sensualité et la liberté habituellement contraintes dans nos sociétés. Il est donc normal pour nous, êtres humains, d'envisager la possibilité que nos ébats amoureux puissent avoir lieu dans l'eau. " _Extrait des consignes d'Hermione Granger_

La piscine de Poudlard étant trop grande pour les examens, Hermione se trouvait dans une petite piscine chauffante qui surplombait les collines alentour. L'air frais de Novembre combiné à la tiédeur de l'eau rendait la situation agréable. Assise dans un petite bouée, et vêtue d'un bikini noir qui protégeait peu de peau, Hermione attendait son mystérieux invité tout droit venu du Ministère tout en sirotant un grand verre de sirop de menthe.

Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

Hermione se retourna, et eut comme un choc en voyant celui qui s'offrait à elle. Grand, mince, cheveux blond et longs qui arrivaient entre les omoplates, yeux bleus, costard cravate noir très élégant. Lucius Malefoy. Le père de Drago Malefoy. Le Ministre du Sexe. Son prétendant.

D'un habile mouvement de pied, Lucius se déchaussa, et retira sa veste. Hermione eut alors le droit à un petit strip-tease express, la cravate rendant la chose encore plus excitante.

Lucius resta un moment debout, nu, et s'imprégna de l'atmosphère ambiante. Lentement, il avança dans l'eau, comme s'il ne voulait pas provoquer de remous. A petit pas, l'eau lui arrivant au niveau de l'intérieur des coudes, il s'approcha de sa prostituée d'un jour. De ses longs doigts fins, il dénoua le haut du bikini.

Deux seins, magnifiques, ronds, et gourmands, sortirent à l'air libre. Lucius, étonné, les examina un moment, comme s'il cherchait à savoir quel côté entamer en premier. De ses mains mouillées, il commença à les masser, gentiment et tendrement. Les tétons se pointèrent sous l'effet du changement de température.

Doucement, Hermione glissa dans l'eau, et frissonna. Pensant à un coup de froid, Lucius se rapprocha encore plus d'elle. Il se pencha, et commença à embrasser torridement le cou de son amante. Les mains se promenaient dans le dos, et descendirent de plus en plus bas. Mmm, que c'était bon. Lentement, Lucius, qui ne cessait de la dévorer, ôta le bas de maillot d'une main experte.

Lucius hissa dans ses bras Hermione, devenue légère par la vertu de l'eau, et une main derrière sa tête, l'aida à faire la planche. Ses cheveux bruns flottaient tout autour d'elle. Le ministre s'assit sur se sexe bandé de la jeune étudiante, et doigts croisés, ses mains formèrent un siège pour les fesses de sa compagne, si bien qu'il ne put s'empêcher de les caresser et de les taquiner.

Hermione croisa ses jambes autour du bassin de son amant, le rendant prisonnier. Elle ne le délivrerait que s'il enfonçait la bonne clé dans la serrure.

Lucius guida sa clé dans le bassin de sa maîtresse, qui, sous le choc, poussa un petit cri de stupeur. A l'aide de l'eau et des vagues qui la soulevait régulièrement, le pro du Sexe la fit onduler sur sa verge, provoquant un lent va-et-vient tendre.

Hermione s'accrocha au cou de son partenaire, et se mit en position assise. Lucius, à l'évidence, embrassait divinement bien, il était confronté à cette situation presque tous les jours. Elle voulait donc goûter à ce plaisir. S'agrippant aux cheveux de son compagnon, et attaqua les lèvres de ce dernier.

La pénétration était profonde, progressivement elle devint plus rigoureuse, car l'excitation de l'homme était favorisée par la position et le lieu des ébats. Même si les frottements du pénis n'étant pas aussi doux dans l'eau que dans l'air, Hermione poussait des gémissements sans fin.

L'angle du sexe dans le vagin variait, modifiant les sensations, mais Lucius admirait le paysage de la poitrine de l'étudiante qui faisait ses preuves. Selon lui, la jeune fille, qu'il répugnait au départ, remportait cette épreuve haut la main. Avec un sourire en coin, il songeait à son collègue Peter Pettigrow, métamorphosé par la chirurgie esthétique, qui testait cette jeune Lavande Brown au tempérament trop prononcé. Le jeune père préférait Hermione. Elle lui procurait beaucoup de satisfaction, comme il savait qu'il lui en procurait également. Bien qu'elle soupirait et gémissait, elle avait le comportement d'une prostituée professionnelle : le client d'abord, elle après.

Estimant qu'il en avait assez vu, il retira délicatement son épée de son fourreau très agréable. Hermione soupira une dernière fois, désirant en avoir plus.

- Merci beaucoup, mademoiselle. Selon moi, vous avez un comportement très professionnel. Je donnerai mes impressions au Professeur MacGonagall.

Avant de partir et de sortir de l'eau, il embrassa une dernière fois ses seins.

**Voilààà ! **

**Pari réussi ! Pour ceux qui ne savent pas de quoi il s'agit, Miss Plume Acide m'a lancé un défi : que Lucius Malefoy et Hermione fassent l'amour. **

**Et bien, ma foi, comme dirait ma grand-mère, je m'en suis pas trop mal tiré pour une première fois... **

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? D'autres idées originales ? D'autres prétendants coquins à voir absolument ? Plus vous reviewer, plus vite l'ultime épreuve avec Drago approchera ! Alors n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir ! **

**P.L.P **


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

**Hahaha ! Il y a des impatient(es) derrière l'écran ! Bon, d'accord, Drago entre en scène.. Et puisque vous l'avez voulu, il ne vous quittera plus ! (Mais je pense que ça ne va pas déplaire à certeines demoiselles... !)**

Dorénavant, Hermione devrait s'occuper d'un client. En effet, les examens individuels terminés, elle devait faire face à une immersion complète dans le monde des prostituées - sa passion. D'après la feuille d'instruction, elle allait s'occuper à temps plein d'un étudiant du collège, qui se ferait passer pour un président. Sa mission était simple. Ce fameux président allait rendre visite à un autre chef d'Etat comme lui. Et durant tout le voyage, il aurait besoin d'un peu de compagnie...disons...coquine.

Ainsi donc, Hermione était assise dans l'immense limousine présidentielle. Habillée seulement d'une culotte en dentelle et d'un blazer, elle attendait la venue de son si célèbre client.

Soudain, le chauffeur ouvrit la porte, et un homme aux cheveux blonds s'y engouffra. Hermione n'eut pas de mots pour décrire la surprise et l'étonnement qui la submergeait.

Le président avait des yeux bleus, des traits dignes des dieux grecs, des cheveux blonds en bataille. Ce n'était autre que Drago Malefoy.

En professionnelle, Hermione se repris bien vite.

- Votre rendez-vous est arrivé, Monsieur le Président.

- Merci, Nestor.

Drago se tourna vers Hermione, assise à côté de lui, et loucha dans son décolleté.

- Ainsi donc, vous êtes mon client, susurra Hermione en s'approchant à quatre pattes.

Impassible, Drago la regarda avancer, mais il y avait bien une pointe de gourmandise dans ses yeux.

- On m'a dit que vous aviez besoin de compagnie...ronronna-t-elle de nouveau.

La voici à présent à califourchon sur Drago, se qui sembla ne pas le déplaire. D'un revers de main, il enleva le blazer, et découvrit une magnifique paire de seins, bien ronds et fermes. Il les soupesa, fit tourner le téton entre ses doigts, les prit à pleine main, et les massa, tandis qu'il ordonna au chauffeur de leur donner un peu d'intimité (c'est-à-dire qu'il ferme la vitre opaque entre l'avant et l'arrière du véhicule), de la musique, et de démarrer.

Le moteur ronronna doucement, et Hermione l'imita. Drago approcha ses lèvres des tétons, et commença à les suçoter. Hermione gémit de plaisir. De nombreux de ses prétendaient lui avait léché les seins, mais sans le savoir pourquoi, elle était persuadée que Drago grimperai vite à la première place.

Jamais Drago ne l'avait touché. Apparamment, elle le dégoutait. Mais tandis qu'il la lapait à grand coups de langues, Hermione vint à se poser cette question: et si, durant toutes ses années, il ne s'était pas retenu et attendait ce moment avec impatience, libérant toute la passion et le désir accumulé pendant si longtemps ?

Après de nombreux gémissements, et après un dernier baiser, Drago s'arrêta et examina d'une vue d'ensemble le superbe corps qui s'offrait à lui. Hmm, rien qu'à lui, et pour tout le voyage, qui promettait être long... Il posa ses mains sur la petite culotte en dentelle noire, et Hermione posa les siennes sur le noeud de cravate pour la dénouer.

Le président se laissa faire. Elle arracha la veste, et la jeta dernière elle. Lentement, en rythme avec la musique sensuelle, elle déboutonna un à un les boutons de la chemise blanche, faisant frissonner Drago au contact de ses mains sur son torse. Et puis pour faire bonne mesure, elle la jeta également derrière elle. La torse musclé de Drago s'offrait à elle. Doucement, elle descendit jusqu'au niveau du bas-ventre, dessinant les contours de ses abdos. Elle descendit, toujours sensuellement, la baguette du pantalon, l'arracha, et le balança dans son dos.

A présent, ce qui séparait les deux sexes n'étaient que les deux sous-vêtement. Bien qu'il n'eut pas de pénétration, Hermione ondulait son bassin sur le pénis du président, et sentit l'engin pointer à travers le tissu. Tout en retenant la dentelle entre ses mains, Drago fit glisser la culotte, et fit une deuxième découverte, tout aussi magnifique.

Il posa sa main sur la toison noire, et caressa le clitoris. De son côté, Hermione retira le boxer, et caressa elle aussi le pénis gonflé et dur.

- Oh, petite coquine...(Le pénis s'enfonça dans le vagin)...Oh oui, tu aimes ça...(Les respirations ses firent haletantes)...Oh oui, tu aimes dominer...(Les ongles d'Hermione se plantèrent dans son dos)...Oh oui, je suis délicieusement soumis...(Drago embrassa le cou de sa prostituée préférée)...

En effet, Hermione jouissait d'un formidable sentiment de domination. C'était elle qui était maîtresse des évènements, et qui donnait la cadence. Pour tout vous, dire, celle-ci était très rapide, et Hermione comme Drago gémissaient et criaient sans pudeur.

Un petit côté sauvage régnait dans l'atmoqphère. Le chauffeur savait très bien se qu'il se passait. En réalité, c'était un examinateur, et il notait les moindres faits et gestes du président et de sa pute, car malgré les apparences, la vitre n'était pas opaque. En réalité, ils ne roulaient pas. Ce n'était que l'oeuvre de la magie.

Celui-ci déclara :

- Il reste encore 30 minutes, et vous serez arrivé à destination, Monsieur le Président.

Ce que le chauffeur attendait par là, c'est qu'il restait encore 30 minutes avant que l'orgasme apparaisse. Hermione sentait les frottements du pénis durci entre ses deux lèvres du bas, et cela la faisait jouir.

Délicatement, Drago prit sa tête dans sa main, et, comme s'il renversait un nourisson, il la fit basculer, pour leur permettre de commençer la position du missionnaire. Dans cette position de face à face, Hermione était allongée sur le dos, et Drago occupait la place du haut. Le dominant était dominé.

Les jambes du président étaient entre celles de la jeune pute, qui les avaient enroulées autour du bassin de son partenaire, en joignant ses pieds dans le dos. Pour ne pas l'écraser, Drago ne mettait pas tout son poids, et prenait appui sur ses genoux et ses coudes. Il avait glissé une main entre lui et la jambe d'Hermione, de façon à pouvoir maintenir les fesses de la jeune femme, et de l'aider dans ses mouvements de va-et-vient.

Il y avait quelques coussins sur la banquette d'en face. Drago en attrapa un, et le plaça sous les reins d'Hermione, modifiant l'angle de pénétration, et modifiant aussi le plaisir en quelque chose de plus jouissif. Mais cela ne plaisait pas Drago. Il manquait encore quelque chose, et il découvrit bien vite ce que c'était.

Libérant une main, il l'inséra entre les deux sexes. Hermione eut une petite grimace. Au départ douloureux, cela devint bien vite agréable, très sexuel et nouveau, aussi. Mais elle n'était qu'une prostituée (de luxe, bien entendu), et Drago était son client. Or, les prostituées doivent TOUJOURS satisfaire les besoins de leurs clients.

L'orgasme éclata dans le ventre d'Hermione. Celle-ci cria, plus fort que les autres fois, mais c'était tout simplement un pur plaisir. Un pur plaisir sexuel, cela s'entend.

Délicatement, Drago sortit de son corps, et l'embrassa une dernière fois. Il restait encore une bonne dizaine de minute. Il remit rapidement son boxer, et invita Hermione, toujours nue comme un ver, à s'assoir en amazone sur lui.

- Montres-moi ce que tu sais faire avec ta langue, jeune animale...

Hermione prit sa tête dans ses mains, et l'embrassa. D'abord doucement, le baiser devint de plus en plus fougueux. Elle en allait jusqu'à mordre la lèvre inférieure du président.

Le moteur s'arrêta. Drago comme Hermione remirent leurs vêtements à la hâte.

- Dans 10 minutes, après la présentation, mets cette cape d'invisibilité et vient me rejoindre dans l'amphithéâtre. Je serais tout au fond. Les discours et les votes sont très longs, et me fatigue. Tu me montreras ce que tu sais faire d'autre avec ta langue...un peu plus bas, disons.

Et en guise d'au revoir, il embrassa ses seins une dernière fois. Puis il rajusta son costume, lui fit un clin d'oeil, ouvrit la portière et sortit, là où l'attendait une foule de députés et un gigantesque comité d'acceuil.

**Ta daam ! Drago entre en scène ! **

**Alors ? Vos réactions ? D'autres idées ou paris fous à me proposer ? D'autres endroits loufoques et improbables à me proposer ?**

**Merci à tous et à toutes pour le soutien que vous apportez. C'est tellement dingue !**

**P.L.P**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Hermione se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, et rectifia du bout des doigts ses cheveux couleur caramel. Elle passa sa main sur son ventre, comme pour l'aplatir. Elle avait un ensemble de lingerie très charmant : une petite culotte rose, bordée de dentelle noire, et un soutien-gorge de même couleur, mais avec un petit noeud noir sur le devant tout simplement irrésistible. Elle observa ses bottes en cuir, à la recherche de la moindre particule de poussière, et, estimant qu'elle était prête, se drapa de la cape d'Invisibilité et sortit doucement de la voiture.

Tandis qu'elle traversait les couloirs sans fins qui menaient à l'Assemblée, là où Drago-Président suivait une conférence, elle se compara à une petite esclave sexuelle du grand blond. Elle sourit. Oui, elle était une petite esclave sexuelle. Elle était SON esclave sexuelle. Et elle adorait ça.

A pas de loup, elle entra dans le grand amphithéâtre, et balaya la salle du regard. Un grand homme à la barbe rousse était en train de proclamer un discours, et, à son accent, Hermione en déduit que c'était sûrement un Russe. Elle eut bien vite fait de trouver Drago. Il était tout au fond de la salle, au dernier rang, à l'inverse des cours où, dans le Collège du Désireux, il était au premier rang.

Hermione grimpa les marche quatre à quatre et se plaça derrière Drago, qui avait l'air..disons...passionné par le discours interminable sur l'économie budgétaire. Doucement, elle embrassa son cou, et à se contact, Drago se redressa, en prenant soin de ne pas le faire trop brusquement de crainte que ses collègues le repèrent.

Hermione chuchota dans son oreille :

- Alors comme ça, tu veux savoir ce que je sais faire d'autre avec ma langue, hmm ?

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se glissa sous le grand bureau, tout en gardant sa cape. Elle s'agenouilla devant les jambes de son maître. Lentement, elle glissa la main sous son pantalon, en partant des pieds, et commença à effleurer sa peau, émoustillant ses sens. Sensuellement, elle carressa la courbe de ses mollets fermes, et remonta un peu plus haut, au niveau des cuisses. Elle cajolait les muscles, massant maintenant de plus en plus près du caleçon.

Hermione pouvait voir le pénis durci pointer à travers le tissu du pantalon. Comme quoi, quelques caresses bien placées pouvaient facilement faire monter l'excitation d'un homme. Elle retira ses mains de sous son pantalon, et pus voir Drago afficher une mine déçue. Ah non, il n'allait pas être déçu, le petit maître dont elle était l'esclave.

Elle descendit la braguette du pantalon, et le baissa. A travers le boxer de coton, le pénis pointait toujours plus. Doucement, et caressant sa peau au passage, Hermione ôta la boxer et découvrit un sexe rougit par le désir.

Elle posa un doigt sur le gland gonflé, et le fit glisser doucement le long de sa verge. Elle pressa sa main à la base du pénis et commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, de haut en bas. Drago se retenait de ne pas gémir. Par Merlin ! Il n'avait jamais imaginé que cette petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout s'en prenait aussi bien. D'après Blaise, c'était la meilleure dans ce domaine.

Hermione encercla l'engin avec deux doigts, et accentua la pression. Le souffle de Malefoy se faisait de plus en plus rapide. Tandis que sa main droite gardait le même rythme, sa main gauche vint masser ses testicules. Elle fit des petits massages avec le pouce pour commencer, puis pris la bourse à pleine main et la malaxa entre ses doigts.

Drago fermait les yeux. Sans le savoir, le moustachu à côté de lui était un examinateur, et observait les moindres faits et gestes. La Cape était une fausse. Et toute l'Assemblée, constituée d'élèves en train de s'épanouir d'une manière quelconques et de professeurs faisant passer des examens individuels, l'avait vu entrer, en petite tenue, pensant être invisible des autres, et grimper les marches aussi vite que possible.

Hermione humidifia ses doigts, et les posa sur le gland, encore plus rouge et plus gonflé que d'habitude, et effectua des petits ronds autour, pour faire monter encore plus l'excitation. Mais Drago était déjà très excité. Il s'agrippait au rebord de la table, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas crier. Par Merlin, qu'elle était douée !

Hermione approcha le pénis de sa bouche, souffla sur sa peau, le faisant frissonner, et l'embrassa brièvement. Ce minuscule baiser fit lâcher à Drago un grognement de satisfaction. Tenant le pénis dans sa main, elle le plaça entre ses lèvres, et le lécha, par petits coups de langue, comme un petit chat. Elle fit tourner dans sa bouche, le fit ressortir, recommença, l'embrassa, pressa ses lèvres serrées contre le gland décalotté, l'embrassa de nouveau, le lécha, le suça, le suçota comme une friandise...

Drago aggripait maintenant les cheveux de la jeune prostituée, et pressa encore plus sa tête dans son entre-jambe, la forçant à continuer. Mais Hermione n'avait pas besoin d'être forcée. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à faire languir son jeune prince, à le faire crier de plaisir, à le faire grogner, souffler, gémir, râler de désir.

De sa main libre, elle carressait le reste du corps de Drago, passa la main sous sa chemise et effleura la courbe de ses abdominaux, comme elle l'avait fait 20 minutes plus tôt. Elle prit le sexe entier dans sa bouche, et effectua de lents mouvements de va-et-vient, faisant encore plus gémir Drago. A présent, peu importait pour lui que tout le monde l'entende et le vois, car la Cape ne recouvrait plus rien du tout.

Drago chuta de sa chaise, et s'allongea sur le sol, et se laissa faire. Il ôta le magnifique soutien-gorge de sa chère et tendre pute. Hermione recracha le pénis, et chevaucha Drago, de façon à ce que ses seins encadrent le pénis durci du jeune homme. Les deux seins se mirent à enserrer et à presser la verge ; à l'aide de petits va-et-vient, le prépuce se rétracta, mettant le gland en contact avec la peau tendre de la poitrine. Bien entendu, Hermione devait maintenir ses seins avec son bras, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas.

Hermione mena les opérations, et quand il fut fin prêt, elle déclara sensuellement à l'oreille de son partenaire :

- On ne va quand même pas gâcher ça...

**Et voilà !**

**Conseils ? Remarques ? Idées ? Défis ? **

**Reviews !**


End file.
